


Fangirling

by abigailamidala



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Best Friends, Brotp, F/F, First Meetings, One Shot, SHIP DARCY WITH ALL THE THINGS, Short One Shot, Texting, jane sciencing it up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 12:58:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4788107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abigailamidala/pseuds/abigailamidala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane and Darcy meet at Culver University in their first year and begin talking over a mutual fandom. Bro-ness ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fangirling

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the meeting between myself and my best friend, who beta'd this.  
> She doesn't have an account on ao3 yet but she probs will soon so I can credit her properly.

Darcy’s first year at Culver University had been going swimmingly. She was attending classes, doing her homework and had started to recognize a few familiar faces in a few of her lectures. Each Thursday, after a mandatory hour-long lecture she had the learning community where a few random students in her program got together. There were two upper years that led their group: Erik, a Swedish exchange student who was in his fourth year of astrophysics, and Helen, who was actually a pre-med student.

She had recognized a younger brunette girl from some of her classes, who was also in her learning community. Today the brunette sat near where Darcy usually sat. That was near the front to make a quick getaway, before everyone filed out after a while. Darcy sat down beside the other female, gave a “sup” nod and barely paid attention to the rest of the hour.

Erik had started to talk about calculus, since most of the students in the group were learning limits in class. The question he made up had limits at zero, to which Darcy kept sarcastically shouting out that the answer was zero. When he asked if she was sure, she just laughed and replied, “No.” The brunette beside her laughed too.

The next little while went by smoothly, and when Darcy was about to leave when she noticed the girl she sat with waiting by the door, trying not to look awkward. Darcy walked out, with the other girl beside her. Darcy was a little creeped out, like who was this chick? Did she have something to say?

“I like your TARDIS necklace, by the way.” The girl spoke. Darcy’s hand flew up to feel the small blue pendant, wooden and cut in hair to make half of the TARDIS from Doctor Who, her favourite show. Her mother had the second half, which she had hung up on the rear view mirror in her vehicle. Darcy gasped, green eyes wide as she stumbled to find the words to relay her innermost feelings.

“OH MY GAWD!! I thought I’d never find another Whovian here at this point! No one has talked to me about it yet!” Darcy laughed and so did the other girl, giddy in finding another person like her to talk to.

“I know! I thought they’d be everywhere.”

“No, me too. You’re the first person to mention it, really. Just – aahh!” Darcy threw up her arms, plastering herself against the wall in the effort to hug something, looking reminiscent of William Shatner in Star Trek.

They walked through the hall and to the edge of campus, asking questions of which fandoms each of them were a part of, and finding out how many they had in common.

Darcy gave the other girl her number to text and fangirl with while she waited for her ride home. They stood on the curb by the health sciences building and laughed.

**  
  
**

Darcy pulled out her phone and quickly sent off a text to her mother once she got into the car, saying hi to her roommate with a smile still plastered on her face.

_I made a friend! She’s just like meeeee_

_Cool, what’s her name?_

_Oops, hold on_

Darcy got another text almost on cue:

_Hey!_

_HEY!! Quick question because I forgot to ask: what’s your name? lol_

_It’s Jane! lol_

 

Within the next while Darcy and Jane became virtually inseparable. Even though Jane lived on campus, she came over often now. Darcy pulled Jane off campus so that she could fangirl with cable and eat proper cooked meals. Jane spent a lot of time in the dorms, holed up in her room on her laptop or playing with the tiny science experiments she always managed to produce out of nothing. Darcy would sometimes come up to her room to find Jane lost in her work, mumbling to herself and still in her pajamas. By this point Darcy would have to get her dressed and make sure she was fed.

This became a big part of their relationship. Darcy would take care of Jane, and Jane would be there with Darcy when shit hit the fan.

2 years later..

_Broooooo my cramps have started early. Need me some poptarts._

_Eww very terrible news. But yes. Poptarts. ALSO cinnamon rolls, and doritos._

_Awful news. YOU ARE A HORRIBLE PERSON! but i’m heading to the store now._

_My condolences. My sincere sympathy to you in this troubling time. and you’re welcome._

****  
  



End file.
